The present invention relates to user interfaces for image editing. In conventional image editing systems, a user can edit an image by moving a cursor to a location in the image and then applying the edit at the location pointed to by the cursor. Typically, the effect of the edit cannot be seen until after the edit has been applied. Often, the edit must be undone and then reapplied until the desired result is achieved.